Airplanes
by Speed'Force
Summary: Wally has trouble with his family. Serious troubles. And not even his friends seem to be of a good help.
1. Suprise

**First fic on I'm kinda nervous. I apologize in advance for possible mistakes. English is not my mother language. **

**I'm having a stressfull time here and this is my way to cope with it. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now._

Mount Justice

3rd July 14:22 EDT -

About a year has past since the Young Justice was formed and Connor became part of normal society. And the founding members – Kaldur, Robin and Wally – thought that this day was worth a celebration.

„Maybe we could go to a picnic?" M'gann suggested since she volunteered to help planning the party. Wally leaned at the kitchen counter and shook his head. „Pass", he said and crossed his arms „on 4th July we always have a family picnic." he said and Robin rose his head. „Pass on the picnic thing too." he said and a grin grew on his face „Alfred and I are planning to trick Batman into going to a picnic with us too." Wally let out a laugh „Do you think you can trick the Batman?" he asked and Robin laughed too „Absolutely not but we can surely trick the person behind the cowl." Kaldur smiled too but then his face grew serious again.

„If the picnic thing is out of question then we should maybe have a party in the evening?" he offered. For a moment there was silence and slowly Wally nodded. „The idea sounds pretty good." he finally said and the others agreed as well. „So Party in the evening it is then. I'll be there at 5 o'clock." Wally said.

„Alright so I'll be preparing the food then!" M'gann cheered. Robin shivered and rose his hand „I guess I'll ask Alfred for help." Although M'gann pulled a face at first she then smiled and nodded „I'm looking forward to it."

Artemis took a deep breath and snatched a cookie from the bowl the Martian offered to the rest of team „If you prepare the party then I'll be distracting Connor." she said and Robin snapped his fingers „Good. Good. You should go out with him and take Sphere and Wolf with you." Artemis nodded. Zatanna cleared her throat. „What will I do then?" she asked and Kaldur looked over to the magician „You and I will be preparing the living room decoration wise." Zatanna nodded „Sounds good."

Wally and Zatanna were sent getting the needed goods for the party and most of the stuff that could have been prepared the day before was prepared without Connor noticing it. The boy had a long talk with Superman, so he didn't even mind the rest of the team meeting up in private to discuss something he didn't really care about.

Mount Justice

4th July 16:58 EDT-

The party was a complete success. Artemis distracted Connor while Kaldur and Zatanna sat up the party decoration. Alfred and M'gann turned out to be a perfect team in the kitchen and although Batman did not really enjoyed the fact that he had to give 'his' butler away, the rather old man did enjoy the company of M'gann, who was willing to learn all new stuff that had something to do with Earth Food.

Alfred in the Mount Justice was also the reason Batman was in the cave as well. At first he did not like the fact that Robin wanted Alfred to help with a party but though he was the one who payed Alfred, he did not own the man and Robin had approached the butler directly.

Being skeptical in the first minutes, Alfred eventually agreed to help preparing the party and right now he really enjoyed serving as a teacher for M'gann. Everything looked good but Robin couldn't help but point out the missing piece of picture perfect.

"Where's Wally?" he asked and frowned. It was then that M'gann and Zatanna and noticed as well. They frowned as well too.

"I don't know. But didn't he wanted to be here at 5 o'clock anyway?" Zatanna asked and looked over at the clock. Two minutes until 5 o'clock. Usually Wally was not the type of guy who'd appear in the last minute. He was always there five minutes earlier. But now he wasn't. He didn't even call.

"We can't wait for him, though. The food will get bad." the witch said and Robin pulled a face "That's hardly fair, he'll get mad at us. Artemis and Connor will return at half past five. We'll be ready until then right? How's it going Meg? Alfie?" The butler didn't answer at first. He just finished the icing for a cupcake, watched in awe by M'gann. Eventually he rose up and looked at the young master "We are as good as done Robin."

How odd would Master Robin sound? No high flies for the little bird needed. "Grands!" Robin looked at the clock again. 5. He'd be here soon, the acrobat could always count on Wally coming in time. It was what differed him the most from his uncle. While Flash seemed to be late often, Kid Flash hated being late. Hated it more then anything.

17 o'clock passed even half past five passed.

When Connor and Artemis entered the darkened kitchen – both a little wet from the rain that had started to fell from the sky – Connor was at guard first. And then nearly got a heart attack when everyone jumped out screaming "SURPRISE!".

The black haired stared at his friends in bewilderment and shook his head then. "Uh..okay? What's the surprise for?" he asked while Artemis gestured him to the kitchen table and letting him sit down, presenting him the cake that they had backed for him. There was just one single candle on it and a big smiley face.

"It's kind of your birthday." the acrobat said, sitting down next to him. "Remember when we found you in that tank and got you out?" how could he forget. That day his entire life had changed in the blink of an eye. Suddenly he had friends, suddenly he was part of a team, suddenly there was – the moon.

And that one red head that had presented it to him. "See? The moon!" he had said and pointed on the nearly perfect circle of silver in the dark blue night sky. And then Superman showed up. Superman! "AND Superman", the speedster had added grinning "tell me we don't keep our promises!"

Now, the speedster was not there. "I do." he answered Robin so he could continue. "Good! We got you out and then we got you to meet the league and all that. That whole day and the whole situation..ever since then one year has passed. It's kinda your birthday and the birthday of the Young Justice so we decided, we had to celebrate it." he grinned and Connor blinked twice.

A party. Just for him. He did not know how to react. But he knew he liked it. He smiled broadly and blew the candle out.

"Thanks guys." he said and also nodded at Alfred and Batman, who just stood at the far corner of the table but Connor could swear he was smiling a little too.

Again missing piece of picture perfect. "Just..where's Wally?" he asked and Zatanna shrugged.

"Maybe he is late because of his family picnic?" she said but Robin couldn't help but think something was wrong. "I'll try calling him. He's never late." he said pulling his I-Phone out and speed dialing Wallys number. Anxiously he waited for the speedster to pick up.

"_Hi this is Wally Wests mailbox. Apparently I was too slow to pick up the phone so leave a message after the beep I'll call back. Thanks a lot!_"

"Crap." Robin cursed under his breath "Just his stupid mailbox." he put his phone back in his pocket and decided to focus on the party.

"He'll be here, I'm sure." he ensured Connor and nodded once.

But the yellow-red speedster did not appear the whole evening.

Batman did not even send Robin to bed since he had school off the next day. They enjoyed the evening by eating all the delicious stuff M'gann and Alfred had cooked – leaving a lot for Wally – and played video games and talked. They even got Batman into playing a round of Mario Kart but the dark knight failed miserably against his butler. He kind of sulked at that the whole evening.

It was half past eleven.

"_Recognized B03 Kid Flash"_

Everybody's heads turned around to the zeta beamer entrance. At least into the direction since they could not see the beamer from the living room. The dripping wet speedster entered the kitchen without saying hello. Silently he rose his hand as a greeting and walked over to the fridge. He had his hood pulled deep into his face so his eyes, forehead and nose would be in shadows. His sleeves were rolled up and he was dripping on the kitchen floor from the rain outside. He grabbed a can of Pepsi.

"I'm sorry", he said with a quiet voice and Robin knew at least now that SOMETHING WAS wrong. Massively wrong. The acrobat rose from his place next to Connor and walked over to his best friend, who had his face turned away from him, fixing a spot on the ground. "I couldn't come there were some...some crimes I had to handle with the Flash." Batman frowned under his cowl.

No, there were not. He had phoned Barry. The scarlet speedster had been in charge after his family picnic. And everything had been perfectly fine.

"You can still sit with us." Zatanna said "We'll warm up the stuff and play another round of Mario Kart. Alfred's a kick ass at it!" the butler lowered his hand in a modest gesture and Zatanna grinned. But Wally just opened his can and took a sip. "Sorry", he said again and turned to leave the kitchen "don't feel like it. Not hungry." he ended and wanted to go out but Robin did not let him.

He grabbed the speedsters wrist and was surprised when he winced from pain. The acrobat let go. "Wally, what's wrong with you?" he asked and in this moment he felt like tearing that hood down. He couldn't stand not seeing Wallys eyes when talking to him. He couldn't stand not seeing Wallys eyes at any given situation though. That green lacked words to be described. So obviously disturbed by that fact, Robin reached out his hand "Come on dude you know I don't like talking to you without looking you in the face." he pulled his hood down and let out a gasp.

The speedster right eye, eyebrow and part of his forehead were covered in a bad looking bruise the size of Connors fist. It looked like the leftover of a skull that had been busted in. His lip was bust open as well but not bleeding anymore.

Everybody stared at it and Wally stared back in shock. "Wally!" Robin called and reached out to touch it but Wally pulled his head away. "Don't." he whispered and he nearly looked like he panicked. The acrobat let his hand up but did retreated it a little. What was going on with his friend? Wally had never been so defensive. Never been so silent. He was just like an animal that had been terribly mistreated. He then noticed the large purple bruises on his arm and wrist and stared at it some more.

Now Batman stood up as well. These were not the injuries of a mission. He recognized these. And Wally had not been hurt as Kid Flash. He had been hurt as Wallace West. As Wally. And his usually so vivid green eyes were dull. Just full of fear. And the need to get away. To be on his own in a secure place. "Wallace what happened?" he asked with his dark voice. The speedster bid his lip and pulled up his hood.

There was a moment of awful silence. Megan had covered her mouth with her hand and even Artemis looked at Wally with a pitiful look. Actually she wanted to leave a mean comment at his late appearance but then she saw his messed up face and swallowed her saying.

Wally did not answer the Batman. The Dark Knight remained where he was. Patiently waiting for the speedster to either leave or answer him. "It's fine.." he finally said "Just a fight with Dad."

Robin instantly got angry. He never liked Rudolph West that much but now he was through. He has had enough. "Fight?" the acrobat called. "Wally that's childs abuse!" he sounded angry and took a step forward. Wally winced took a step back as an answer. Away from the yelling, away from the aggression. He closed his eyes and flashed off, into his room, locking his door behind him. The acrobat that had yelled at him was immediately shut up by that reaction and stared after him.

"Great Robin!" Artemis said "Exactly what he needed!" sarcasm dropped from her voice. Robin balled his fist and wanted to follow Wally but Batman shook his head. "Stay." he said and hold him back gently. "He needs time to figure out things for himself."

Violently, Robin freed his shoulder from Batmans grip. "That's what works with you." he said "But I know Wally needs someone to comfort him." he stomped down the floor in the direction of their rooms.

Though Batman was kind of right. He needed to calm down. Wally was obviously frightened to hell and Robin knew he was of little use if he'd be mad at Wallys dad and yell at the speedster instead.

He breathed in deep and exhaled long. Eventually he knocked at the door. "Hey..Wally? Can I..I'm sorry for before. I really didn't wanted to yell at you. Can I come in?"

"No." Robin indeed was surprised by that answer.

"Please Rob no offense but..I need to be alone okay? Thanks."

For a moment the acrobat stood idle, waiting for Wally to change his mind but the speedster didn't so Robin let out a sigh and leaned his shoulder against the door. "I'm here if you need me, okay?" he said and sinking down at the door.

Though Robin really did waited the whole night, Wally did not change his mind and he did not leave the room.


	2. Memories

_**Beta readed by my personal Robin xD Thank you for having the patience and goodwill to keep up with my mistakes. 3 Can't wait for Batman Live.**_

_**Now please enjoy! ^^**_

Around noon the next day.

Wally didn't even come for breakfast and M'gann figured it would be good to bring him something to eat.

_"Recognized 04 Flash"_

The martian looked over and saw not the Flash enter but Barry Allen. Hadn't it been for the voice, she wouldn't have recognized him. He was tall and handsome, with blond hair that radiated in the cold light of the trainings-area and eyes as blue as the sky gazed over to M'gann. She could tell his face was usually relaxed but right now his rather broad forehead was wrinkled. "M'gann?" he reassured himself on her name and the red haired alien nodded.

"That's right." she said and gave him an entreating look.

"Tell me you came here to look for Wally. We're worried about him." she said and the member of the Justice League walked up to her nodding. "I am. So he is here after all? Did he eat anything?" he asked with worry in his voice. M'gann looked on her tray and shook her head. "Not since he appeared here yesterday evening." she answered. That answer left deeper curves on Barrys forehead. "Not enough.." he said. "May I?" with that he took the tray from M'ganns hands, smiled at her and walked on.

He has been there when the...incident had took place. Of course he was it had been a family picnic. Half of the park witnessed how Rudy started to beat Wally. The blonde pulled a face and closed his eyes. He did not want to think about that right now. Instead he walked on to his nephews room.

He had been lying on his bed ever since yesterday evening. He felt stiff, his head, side and arm hurt. God it hurt so much. He didn't even know why he wasn't healing. He should have been okay in theory.

On the other hand he had not eaten since yesterday evening, his stomach growled but his hunger wasn't intense enough yet. He just did not wanted to move at all. Lying here and telling himself he just had a dream and those wounds came from falling out of the bed sounded fine. He knew he was fooling himself. His father battered him. And he could not deny it. Pulling a painful face, he remembered yesterday evening...

Wally was sitting on the blanket, had his head bowed down to the round belly of his aunt. He pushed his ear against the fabric of her cardigan, listening closely, his forehead in a deep frown. He had been sitting there for the past ten minutes, listen closely trying to hear ANYTHING. But he failed.

_"Aw maaan!" he moaned, sitting up and crossing his arms. "You're so far along Iris and I can't hear anything. How much time is left? A month?" he asked now with a little excitement in his voice. He was going to have a baby cousin soon. And he had been excited for it ever since Iris approached him with the news for the first time. She had done this carefully. As if she was afraid to anger him. But Wally had just grinned broadly at her and how did Iris love this smile. This radiant smile that would lit up the entire world if it was needed the most._

_"Yup", Iris nodded smiling and put a hand on her belly. "a whooole month until baby Elenor will come to life. Though Superman said he had heard her a lot."_

_"Yeah well Superman has SUPER hearing!" Wally said and rolled his eyes but Iris smiled, reached her other hand out and ruffled Wallys rust-red hair. "We won't forget about you though." she smiled and winked and Wally waved his hand._

_"I know. I'll be all about little Nelly too." the speedster had said grinning and looked up when Barry took a seat next to his wife and his nephew. His face looked a little worried when he gazed over to Rudolph, Wallys father. He couldn't help but slip forward and a little in front of Iris just in case protection was needed. Wally looked over as well._

_The man was already drunk and insulted people that walked by. Wally covered his face with his hand and stood up to walk over to his Dad. "Dad...don't you think you've had enough?" he asked and reached for the bottle of beer. But Rudy did not think so. When Wally wanted to get the bottle, his hand snapped out and grabbed Wallys arm with a surprisingly tight grip. It actually really hurt. Barry sat up a little. Wally let out a gasp of pain and tried to break free. "Dad! Let go, you're hurting me!" he called but Rudy was totally in the zone now. "No I will not. Young man you've pissed me off for long enough now!" Wally did not understand what was going on all of the sudden. Why was his father screaming at him? And why wouldn't he let go of him? He kept on ranting and Wally didn't even understand what he was saying. Barry had stood up as well and looked at the situation closely. If Rudy would do anything stupid he'd be there in the blink of an eye. But then everything happened very fast. Rudy pulled Wally close, screamed something and spitted into his face and suddenly slapped him. Slapped him so hard that Wallys lip burst open. The speedster stared at his father in shock and even Barry stared at the situation in bewilderment. The scene was quiet down. Iris had her hand reached out and Mary had her hand on her mouth. Yet everybody was too shocked to react. But Rudy did not appear to be done. "And suddenly everything is all about Barry and you are that Kid Flash guy and you're eating more then we can buy and you don't even thank us for that! You just drop your clothes in your room and leave again to see your super-hero friends and I'm tired of this Wallace, I'm tired!"_

_Wally wiped the blood from his lips and balled his fists._

_"At least I'm not getting drunk every evening and punch my wife." he said with a deep growl. "Wally!" Mary called but Rudy was at his son again. "What did you say you ungrateful dwarf? What?" Wally straightened. Not willing to take this anymore. "You're batting Mom all the time! Do you really think I didn't notice?" _

_he screamed now just as angry as his Dad. Barry positioned himself behind his nephew. "Uncle Barry would never do that!" Suddenly Wally stumbled back and his view got hazy. Everything was spinning and his head started hurting incredibly hard. He moaned a little and felt pain pulling through his whole head starting from his eye. He couldn't even see properly._

_Rudy kicked his side hard and Wally gasped again and would have got down to his knees weren't it for Barry, who hold him up and pulled him away from Rudy. "Iris come on, we're leaving." he said and Rudy got angry._

_"What do you think you're doing? He's not your son!" the man called loud and rude and Barry looked at him calm and collected. Batman expression. "He's not." he said as he supported his nephew who was actually crying from pain and shock "But he is my nephew and I care about him." he said glaring. "Unlike you."_

_It started raining while Barry gestured his wife and his nephew away to take care about the giant bruise Rudy had done to his son by a single, very powerful punch in the face. Wally found himself back in track quite fast._

_As soon as they were away from his parents, he freed himself from Barrys gentle grip. It had started to rain already._

_"Sorry..." he whispered and pulled his hood on "Need to be alone." with that, he ran off. Iris nearly forced Barry to follow him but the Flash dropped the search after ten streets. He knew if Wally wanted to be alone, he needed to be. And he wouldn't let himself being found._

Wally thought he could handle the situation. He had been punched in the face thousands of times. It was no big deal, he was healing fast anyway.

But this was no ordinary, crime-fighting situation and he was not healing. In fact he was too shocked to even THINK clearly. His dad had punched him in the face and kicked him. For no apparent reason.

Using the Speed Force was a matter of mind. In order to run at the speed of light your mind had to be ready for it. You had to be clear about where you were running, you had to be aware about the speed you were moving with. Your eyes needed to be sharp to notice all the obstacles coming up. You needed to be sure about everything, especially about yourself. Wally had never been sure about himself. He could only be when he was Kid Flash. When he was Kid Flash he was practically living his dream. He had always liked being in motion. Sitting still was a torture. Always on his feet always around whenever anything happened. And he was always a troublemaker.

But not as Kid Flash. As Kid Flash he was a hero, he could run. He could do what he was best at. Moving.

Being in closed rooms made him feel uncomfortable. Because in closed rooms where he couldn't run he was useless. He was no longer Kid Flash he was just a Wally West in a spandex suit. Wally had never told anyone but since his childhood days he had been claustrophobic and it got worse when he became Kid Flash. Now even lifts made him uneasy. He'd step from one foot to his other, the world around him moving to slow to be possible.

And now, his mind was totally out of everything. He ignored the hunger that nagged his stomach, trying to eat him up from inside. He could only feel that hammering headache and the pain in his arm and the mental pain about getting punched by his Dad. His Dad, the man he had admired for so long. His father used to be an admirable man. He brought money in and he was good and well-respected at his job. But then uncle Barry came into Wallys life. To be frank, Wally at first thought that Barry was just a boring forensic which was slow in everything he did. God he was so slow. And he had always been late. But Wally tried to befriend with him because aunt Iris loved him and Wally would do everything for his aunt Iris. The only one who had ever really loved him and cared for him. At first it was hard. Barrys patience and calmness had brought kiddie Wally to the edge more then one time. But then one day, Barry had noticed Wallys childish admiration for the Flash. He had been a huge fan of the scarlet speedster ever since he appeared on the news for the first time. Had been? He still was although he was working at his side now. The day uncle Barry promised him he could make him meet the Flash - the two of them were friends he had said – was the day uncle Barry became his best friend as well.

"Wait here." Barry had said winking and left around the corner. Then he was gone. Wally had briefly wondered about his disappearance but he did not mind it long because just a minute later the Flash had appeared in front of him smiled at him with that bright smile that the Flash would wear whenever he had caught a villain. And Wally had beamed back with a smile that equaled his.

He had spent the whole day with the Flash eating a huge glass of ice cream and speeding around the city piggy backed. He still remembered this day as one of the best days existing. By the end of the day the Flash had even showed him all the chemicals he had used to become the Flash.

And destiny had called and had sent a flash down hitting the chemicals and spraying Wally with these. That was the way he had become Kid Flash. And his whole life had changed.

A sudden knock on the door teared Wally out of his thoughts and he winced, looking over to the door. Again his stomach grumbled. "I said I did not want anyone, Robin!" he called and pulled his blanket over his head. Barry outside frowned.

"Wally I can hear your stomach grumbling out here so open the door." he said and Wally winced again. His uncle was here. He sighed. Did he want to see him? Did he want to see anyone at all? With a deep frown Wally decided that if he wouldn't let his best friend in, at least his uncle should. He sped over to the door, unlocked it and sped back into his bed. Barry turned the handle and entered the room calmly. "Hey kiddo." he said and put the food on the bedside table. Then he turned the table light on. The room had been dark until then and Wally closed his eyes tight and moaned. "Headache.."

The mattress lowered when Barry sat down. "How's the eye? Let me see it." he asked him. Hesitantly Wally sat up and turned to face his uncle. The colour of the bruise had turned from a strong magenta to a deep purple and Wally twitched with every just light brush. Barry hold Wallys chin in his hand and gently pulling him into the light, scrutinizing the wound he had. It didn't really look good. Barry was especially able to tell since he was a forensic scientist. "Did you treat it in any way?" he asked him worried but Wally shook his head. "Didn't. Just got something to drink and went to bed right away."

Instead of doing anything else, Barry reached for the tray and shoved it into Wally lap. "Eat. Now." it was not a question, it was an order. And Wally knew his uncle was serious when he gave orders. And he had to admit that he was hungry.

The tray was emptied within minutes and Wally instantly felt better. Yet he did not start healing. Barry noticed it as well. "Not healing, huh?" he asked and Wally just silently shook his head. The blonde let out a sigh "Let's worry about that later. Come, we'll treat those bruises." he helped his nephew up and guided him into the kitchen.

At first Wally did not want to go and see everybody else. He was kind of embarrassed at his own weakness and the bruises he got. Connor stared at the snowy TV-Screen and turned his head when Wally entered in the shadow of his uncle, his face down to the ground.

The clone did not know how to treat Wally. He wasn't even sure if he entirely understood the situation. Wally had been hit in the face, so what? Was it a different situation if your father did it? Connor could kind of imagine, but he decided to leave Wally alone. Otherwise he might intimidate the already scared boy. He just looked at Wally for some seconds and then decided to refocus on the screen. But Robin was at Wally immediately. "Wally! You're out of your room! How are you feeling?" he asked and the red head took a step away from him. It was especially embarrassing in front of the Boy Wonder. Despite the fact that his parents were dead and Bruce Wayne was his warden, he did not seem to have any fights with Batman going on. At least not yet. Everyone in the Justice League knew – sooner or later Batman and Robin would crush. Their characters were too different. But for now it worked fine.

Barry reached his hand out and put it on Robins shoulder. "Robin? Hold your horses, Wally just woke up." he smiled and the black haired nodded, taking a step back. "Right..I'm sorry Walls." he apologized but unlike his usual self, Wally just shook his head "It's fine." he mumbled and took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs and waited for his uncle to prepare some stuff. Barry wrapped a cooling pad into a towel and handed it Wally who carefully put it on his eye, hissing while doing so. Flash sped off into the medical bay, returned in the blink of an eye with some bandages and a cream for his bruises. He gently took Wallys arm in his hands and creamed the bruises. Finally he wrapped his arm up. "Until you start healing, this should do fine." he said and Wally nodded silently. Robin took a seat next to him, bombing him with questions and Wally winced at every single one. Eventually Flash intervened "Robin." he said with a stern voice "Mind leaving me and Wally alone?" Barry said, helping Wally up and pulled his shirt up to look at the bruise with the size of a pineapple. Robin swallowed his comment and just stared at it. Wally bit his lip and didn't say anything, letting his uncle help him.

Barry decided it would be best for Wally to really be left alone. And although Robin was his best friend, right now the raven-haired acrobat was too much of a pest.

The blonde gestured Wally back into his room. "So? What do you think about a camping tour on the weekend?" he suggested. Wally looked up at him and a little smile broke on his rather pale face.

"The two of us? Just like in the old days?" he asked and Barry nodded. "Just the two of us like in the old days." he agreed and now Wally really smiled at him. "Great!" he said "Friday after school?" again a nod. "Friday after school."

Now Wallys mood had been lifted a little but it got worse as soon as Barry took his leave and he was on his own again, memories from yesterday flooding him.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the remaining three days of the week.


	3. Left Out

**Again huge thanks to my Robin for Beta reading. Yes I'm getting angsty here. Sorry at adoglover in advance ;D there will be Barry-loves-Wally-moments I promise.**

**For now – please enjoy.**

Mt. Justice

8th July 15:34 EDT -

Wally spent said days in school and in the cave on the afternoon, rarely talking.

He had finished his homework and decided to sit down in the living room, a pages thick scholarly piece about the super string theory in his hands. He was glad that no one was around by the time he entered. So he just sat in the corner of the couch and started reading silently, his knees pulled into tailor seat. He could only sit still if he was down. If he didn't feel like doing anything at all. He was so silent that he was practically invisible if you wouldn't look into the living room. And Artemis didn't. She strolled into the kitchen casually starting to make herself a sandwich. When Wally heard the sound of an opening bag of toast, he rose his view to gaze over. "Could you make me a sandwich as well?" he asked Artemis. The blond archer winced and yelped, nearly throwing the toast away "GOD Wally!" she called and gasped "You really startled me!" breathing in and out she evened her shirt. "I'm sorry Artemis." Wally apologized "So..will you?" the blonde looked on her stuff and nodded "Yeah I guess." she finally said, feeling kind of sorry for the speedster. The two of them had never been on good terms at all but they were in a team and even Wally did not deserve to get punched by his dad. No one did. Artemis finished the sandwiches, put them on a plate and walked over to the couch. "So...how are you feeling?" she asked him a little uneasy. Wally put his scholarly piece to the side and reached for the sandwich. "Thanks." he said and when he heard her question he couldn't help but frown. "Well..it could be better." he admitted but he said it in a way that suggested that he did not want to talk about.

Artemis didn't know what to say and so an awkward silence came up. "Soo..you're reading something about", she leaned forward to look at his book "super..string theory? Wally are you serious?" she asked and Wally looked on his book as well, munching his sandwich. At least he was eating again. He nodded "Yeah I am. I'm reading this for the 2nd time already because I couldn't grab all the details on the first time." he said and caressed the front of the book. Artemis rose her eyebrow "Seriously?" she asked again and Wally nodded "I kind of ..dig physics." he said shrugging and Artemis couldn't help but be surprised about that. Who would have thought that Kid Mouth actually had some brains? He did not appear like it at all. And again Artemis didn't really know what to say. Wally was so silent and gave such clear answers without any dumb sayings. She said next to the speedster and ate her sandwich in awkward silence.

"You know", Wally said who had finished his sandwich already. "you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to." he ended, reopening his book at the page he had ended. Artemis pulled a face and suddenly felt bad. Did Wally really think she couldn't stand sitting next to him for some minutes? On the other hand..she really did not know what to talk about with him. She knew he was a Star Trek fan but she didn't know anything about Star Trek.

She had always been more of the Alice kind of type. Biting her lip she looked down and pulled her shoulder up "I'm sorry Wally." she said standing and picking up her plate.

"No it's alright." Wally said and shrugged it off. "It really is. Have to pack my stuff anyway." He stood up as well. "Pack? For what?" Artemis asked and she felt her heart lifting a bit when Wally cracked a smile. Though it was only a shadow of the smile he'd usually wear. "Camping. Uncle Barry and I will be gone for the weekend." he said and couldn't help but wide his grin. It has been ages since he went camping with his uncle. Since he did anything at all with his uncle. Shortly waving Artemis he went into his room to pack his bag and get his tent ready.

Mt. Justice

9th July 14:20 EDT -

It was cloudy this day.

School had been over for twenty minutes now and it took Wally exactly twenty minutes to get from Happy Harbor to Central City. Somehow he felt childish for being so excited about a camping trip. They used to do it all the time.

The red head just wanted to ring the door bell when Barry teared the door open. He nearly ran into his nephew but thanks to his reflexes, he stopped inches before him. "Oh Wally!" he called and suddenly a sorry expression came on his face.

Wally understood and couldn't help but look disappointed. "...Trouble at work, huh?" he asked with a sigh and Barry pulled his eyebrows together. "Kiddo..I'm sorry. I know I promised it but-"

"It's fine." Wally said again, looking down. "It's probably better anyway you know? Iris could get Nelly any time now." he gave in but he didn't really mean it. He had been so excited for this weekend. And now Barry had to work. He knew his uncle didn't disappoint him on purpose. Yet he did and he couldn't change it now. Instead he turned around and left. "Wally! Hey..I'm.." Barry reached out for him but his nephew was gone already. Thunder rolled through the clouds above him and rain started pouring down from the sky in a steady rhythm, wetting Wally from cloth to bone. Wally didn't care though. He decided to return home.

Browsing for his keys to the front door and putting them in he figured that his parents had changed the lock. He stared at the door in shock and reached out to the bell but before he could ring the door was opened and he was face to face with his father. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. Rudy didn't bother looking. Instead he shove two traveling bags into his arms and pushed him back into the front yard. "Leave." he hissed and pointed out on the streets. Wally stared "What?" he asked and accidentally dropping his bags. "I said leave! Go live with Barry and Iris, I don't care go!" Wally couldn't believe that his father actually just threw him out. That...it had to be a joke. He wanted to believe it so bad. It was just a prank. But the look on his fathers face didn't say so and the packed bags did the rest.

His dad rose his hand "Don't make me hit you a second time, Wallace. This time your uncle is not around!" when he had rose his hand, Wally winced and stepped back. He grabbed his bags and left in a hurry.

But now he stood in the rain and had nowhere to go. His room in the cave was supposed to be only a temporary place to stay in case there were any overnight missions or something. But it was not designed to be permanent. At least not for Wally.

Having no other place to go for now he went to Mt. Justice.

_Recognized B03 Kid Flash._

When he entered he felt like he was stabbed in the heart. Why was life out for him so bad? The members of the Young Justice were in the kitchen but all of them were talking to their respective Justice League mentors.

Batman and Robin stood in the far corner of the living room, half covered in shadows, both wearing a serious expression talking.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter had claimed the kitchen with J'onn trying various recipes M'gann had baked before. Their mouths were not moving but Wally knew they were talking mentally. And both were laughing and smiling. He felt another stitch. It had been ages since he tried one of M'ganns recipes. She kind of didn't show them to him anymore.

Artemis and Green Arrow sat on the couch. And Wally was sure there had been an awkward silence between the two of them before, but it wasn't hard to cope with Greenie and so the two of them were already joking and laughing roughly. Green Arrow was just a natural at it and Wally was surprised that Artemis joined him with the laughter.

Then there were Aquaman and Aqualad. They sat together on the other side of the couch, not bothered by the weird smell coming from the kitchen or the loud Olliver. They had a calm conversation, occasionally joking and smiling about memories they had made together.

Even Superman and Superboy sat on the table. Weirdest view in life. They just sat there and talked. Talked like..ordinary people, not like protege and mentor. They never were though so Wally thought it was a good sign that Superman even talked to Conner now.

He imagined what it would have been like to have Barry around. They'd probably stand in the trainings room and phone with Iris or ran around and annoy everyone because they were so good in that.

But there was no 'we'.

There was just one, single speedster standing in the doorway looking at the situation in disbelieve and hurt. Life WAS out for him. No one turned their heads to greet him.

"Might as well leave then.." he mumbled to himself and went into his room to get rid of his bags. He couldn't help it. He totally felt left out.

For a moment he sat down on his uncomfortable bed and sighed, caressing the bandage on his arm. He remembered when he had to wear that cast back when Black Adam had crushed his arm. Some days later he had speed through the cave and annoyed everyone until even the last of them had write something down on it.

He even got Conner to do it but the clone – not yet able to properly regulate his strength – had accidentally crushed Wallys cast in the progress, leaving a crying speedster behind. He had stared at him startled and had thrown the pen away, then he had Captain Marvel to bring Wally to the hospital to redo the cast. Until Wally came back Connor practiced writing and was finally able to subscribe on his cast.

The red head still had said cast in his room ..at home. He wondered what his parents would do with his stuff? Packing and giving it to him or throwing all his precious memories away? Was it just a phase? A punishment? Or did they really throw him out and were never going to let him come back? Tears shot in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. Instead he stood up and went into the garage to keep working on fixing Robins and Connors motorcycle.

At first it was a good distraction. But soon Wally lost how to do things and everything went wrong. He threw the wrench away with a frustrated scream and pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the gas tank. Eventually, violent sobs shook his body.

What was going to happen to him? His uncle would soon have no time for him anymore. He'd have Iris and he'd have Elenor. There was no space for his nephew.

His friends were busy with their mentors. And it didn't look like they really cared about him. Why would they, they all had enough problems on their own.

His parents obviously didn't care for him at all, even throwing their fifteen years old son out and sending him away in the rain. Wally tightened his fist and smashed the ground hard, so hard until there was blood on the ground and his knuckles wound and his skin ripped open. He didn't care. Why should he? No one else cared anyway.

He just sat there crying and didn't know what to do.


	4. Daddy Marvel

**Ugh. I swear I was laughing my ass off while writing this chapter! Writing Captain Marvel is a forbidden amount of fun xD I loove him soooooo much! Also I thought after all the mean stuff, Wally needed some cheer-up. Who'd be better then Billy? I listened to rather cheerful music while writing that. Disney stuff though xD. Songs that accompanied me through this chapter were _One Jump Ahead_,_ Zero To Hero, The Gospel Truth, Just Around the Riverbend, On My Way, Welcome _and _Belle. _Only if you're reading with music~ **

**Though it will get angsty soon again**

**Enjoy! :D**

**By the way. I rode in the Jetpack that thing _exists_ and I'm also owning Wallys shirt xD**

Captain Marvel had heard that Wally had entered the cave before and went looking for him, just being his happy usual self. That was the reason he liked the Young Justice so much. These guys were ways more fun to hang out with then the League. And he especially liked hanging out with Wally because that guy was just so cheerful and lively. Unlike most of the League members. He pulled a face but put on his grin again right away. Finally he found the red-head in the garage and went over, beaming at him "Heey Wally! What's up, I finally found you!" he expected Wally to look over and grin with that smile that was just so radiant, but he didn't.

He just sat there and his shoulders were twitching and looked like..."Wally, are you crying?" Marvel asked with a deep frown, knelt next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The boy winced and looked at Marvel with desperate, green-eyes, that huge bruise still so present on his face. All his hurt still so present as well. Shazams chosen had to admit that he was shocked. He heard that Wally had a fight with his parents but he didn't expected it to be that hard. For a moment they looked each other in the eye, but Marvel decided to do one of the things he was good in. He hugged the speedster. Pulling him in gently, Marvel caressed his back.  
>"Shh.." he whispered as Wally hid his face at Marvels shoulder, sobbing again.<p>

"It's alright Wally...everything is going to be okay." frankly, he had no idea what was going on and he had no idea that nothing would going to be okay. Not taking that into account, Wally did feel comforted. He just needed a hug. He hated to admit it but he really needed a hug. And Marvel knew that in the end everything would be okay. It always would.

The member of the Justice League let the sidekick cry at his shoulder until he felt better. Until he caught his breath and cleaned his nose with his sleeve. Slowly he sat up and looked at the hero ashamed. "I'm sorry.." he whispered and looked to the side. He was kind of embarrassed. Captain Marvel was a hero and Wally had once promised himself to never show emotional weakness in front of a hero. Now he did and he felt terrible. Marvel gave him an encouraging smile "It's alright." he said "Everyone has a bad time some time." he smiled and stood up.

"You know what? I'll get us some cookies and we'll sit and talk. Just like the others do." before Wally could even say no, Marvel rushed off with the speed of mercury.

Wally blinked after him with surprise and couldn't help but smile a little, despite his seemingly hopeless situation. Captain Marvel knew the drill.

The hero returned some minutes later and together they sat down at the wall opposite of Connors bike. At first, they just silently munched the chocolate cookies, but Marvel eventually rose his voice.

"So? What has happened?" he asked and Wally stopped eating, letting out a sigh. He sank the cookie in his hand and closed his eyes.

"My..my parents threw me out." he said with a low voice. Now Marvel stopped eating and stared at him. "Entirely?" the red-head shrugged. "I don't know." he confessed and leaned his back on the wall. "I'm not sure if all of this is..just a joke or if it is ...real." he whispered.

Captain Marvel got angry and pulled a face. He crunched the cookie in his hand and watched the crumbles falling down. "Why making such a fuss about a little fight?" he asked angrily. Wally would have loved to know as well. But there was no way he could tell. His father never joked. And he never joked about something like that.

The black haired hero sat next to him and looked at him from the corner of his eye. He had never seen the canary speedster that depressed. That idle. He sighed helplessly. What was he supposed to do about him? He wanted to cheer him up so badly, he couldn't stand seeing Wally that sad. Looking at Wally for a while he thought hard. There had to be something he could do with him.

He also thought it was kind of unfair that everyone was out there with their mentors. That way he had no one to spend time with and Wally was on his own as well.

"Aaaare you excited for your baby cousin?" he asked the red-head to break the awkward silence that had came up.

Wally rubbed his bandaged arm and bit his lip. He wasn't sure anymore. Was he excited for Nelly? Truth be told – he was afraid. When Iris first told him that she was pregnant he WAS super excited about it. He couldn't wait for her to be born. It felt like he was getting a little sister instead of a little cousin. He was there when Iris had her first ultrasound because Barry had to work. He was there when Nelly had grown enough so she would be visible on the ultrasound. He had a copy of the picture in his wallet. From the very first moment since he had lay an eye on the yet unborn girl he felt like a big brother. He felt the need to protect that tiny being from every harm. Sometimes he felt he was worse then Barry.

But now he was afraid. Afraid that he would envy the little girl instead of embracing her. She would take away his last bit of family that remained.

"NO WALLY!" he called and hit himself. The pain shot through his arm, reached his brain and cleared his mind. Marvel looked at him startled. Wally was shaking in horror of himself. How could he even _think_ that? Barry and Iris would never forget about him! They loved him!

Suddenly the reality hit him. His father was right. It was all about Barry. _He _was always about Barry ever since Iris brought him home for the first time.

Barry was the one that would marry his aunt Iris.

Barry was the one that made him meet the Flash.

Barry _was _the Flash.

And Barry made him Kid Flash.

He had made him what he was now. He had to be grateful. And he had no reason to doubt him. No _right _to doubt him. Barry would be there for him, he was sure. Even after Nelly was born. He looked at Marvel with a determination way to high for such an easy topic. "Yes. I am excited." he said with a steady voice.

Marvel blinked at him, but then smiled "That's good too know. Hey, I got an idea."

"Speak your mind."

"We should go to the fair in Fawcett City. Come on it'll be fun!" the supposed-to-be adult hero beamed at Wally in a childish manner. "Don't ...you need civil clothes for that?" he asked and Marvel looked down at his clothes.

He was pouting. He had never tried to get changed when being Captain Marvel. Could he even do that? He knew for sure that the clothes in _his _closet wouldn't fit him. He was a little smaller then Superman and he _happened _to know the code of his favorite heroes locker in the Hall of Justice. Surely Clark wouldn't mind if he'd borrow his clothes for one night.

He was sure Batman would be mad at him if he'd show his actual form to Wally. And he didn't wanted him to be mad at him. "I'll get changed! Just hold on! I'll be back!" he looked at Wally "You should get into dry clothes and..you know try to hide that bruise." he said and waved his finger at Wallys face. The red-head touched it lightly and nodded.

"I'll try." he said.

"Marvelous! Literally. See you in half an hour at the zeta-beam!" and with that he rushed off with the speed of mercury. Laughing a little Wally got up and picked the now empty cookie plate up as well.

Not minding the others he brought it into the kitchen and then went into his room to change into some dry clothes. Without really caring he browsed through his back and through he clothes his Mom or Dad had gave him. He figured they had stuffed his entire closet into the bags, just missing the dirty washing.

Finally he decided on a white jeans and a shirt he got from uncle Barry once. It was black, the Central City police logo was printed above the heart and on the back it said _Central City Crime Lab _in yellow font. Underneath he decided for a white pullover. Eventually pulling out his favorite jacket – red and yellow checked rather thick cardigan – and slipping into his sneakers he felt ready to go. Now the only thing left was hiding his bruise. How? He didn't have any concealer – of course not he was a boy after all – and M'gann didn't really need make-up. Maybe Artemis had some? He walked over to her room – it was just across the corridor – and found the door unlocked. Handy. Not looking at her room much, he scooped into her bathroom and really did find make-up there. He knew it didn't really look good and it was barely covering the bruise but at least it didn't look as worse as it did before. Putting the make-up back at his place, he washed his hands and left the room as fast as he came. Except for the missing bits of make-up it looked like he had never been here. Good. He liked that.

Wally closed Artemis room door behind himself, went over to his room once more to grab his wallet, stuffed it in his pocket and then walked to the zeta-beamer.

Captain Marvel was already waiting for him.

Billy was rather pleased with himself. At first he has struggled to get out but finally figured he couldn't. So he just undid his cape and pulled the clothes over his usual outfit. Then he left a note for Superman in his locker that said

"_Dear Clark,_

_Sorry I needed some civies and borrowed yours for the night._

_Batmans wouldn't fit me. I swear you'll get them back washed._

_Thanks a lot!_

_Captain Marvel._"

Then he grabbed the nearest civies he could get and got changed. Now he was wearing a plain white polo-shirt, a casual blue jeans along with a brown jacket.

"Not bad." Wally grinned and Marvel grinned back "Second that. Love the jacket."

"Yeaah..let's stop the girls talk, okay, Captain?" the speedster said and Marvel nodded with a serious expression. "Good idea. By the way, call me Billy."

Wally was just about to walk over to the zeta-beams when Captain Marvel told him his name and causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked over with big eyes and stared at the Justice League hero. He only knew the names of very few, such as of course Flashs. But he also knew Green Lanterns name – he knew Dick was jealous as hell because of that – as well as Green Arrows. Now he felt kind of ..special for Marvel telling him his name.

"Actually, it's Billy Batson, but Billy is totally fine." Billy beamed at him and walked over to type in the code for Fawcett City. Wally still stared but he did felt better and Marvel grew proud on himself.

Project _Cheering Wally Up _was a complete success up to now. Shazams chosen winked at the speedster "But don't tell Batman I told you. He'll get mad. He's very..you know, into that secret ID stuff."

Wally pulled a face "You don't have to tell me!" he said and rose his shoulders. "Really? So you know his ID?" - "HIS?" Wally spit out and couldn't help but laugh "Oh for gods sake no! But I know Robins. God, don't tell that anyone."

Billy was still grinning. "Got it." he nodded and they both stepped into the beamer.

"_Recognized B03 Kid Flash._

_Recognized 15 Captain Marvel._" the voice said goodbye to them.

Wally had never been to Fawcett City before but it looked like any other city in America. Ordinary people on ordinary side walks, smiling and laughing upon entering the fair.

"Woow! Look at all the lights!" Billy called out with sparkling eyes and suddenly Wally felt like he was the older one here. Captain Marvel was surprisingly childish. But he enjoyed that. He didn't like all that serious faces anyway. Also it was good for himself. He knew for the next two or three hours all of his sorrows and demons would be gone and he could just be an ordinary boy that went on the fair with what could have been his uncle but felt like the neighbors little boy. They payed for a ticket and strolled on. It has been ages since Wally was on a fair and he had almost forgot how much fun they were.

"Oh! Hey Billy look at that! A shooting gallery!" the red-head pointed on a gallery where you could win all kinds of different stuff by shooting half pumped up balloons on a pinboard. Billy had his eyes everywhere. There were so many interesting things to see! When he heard Wallys call, he turned his head and looked over grinning. "Let's try!" he hit Wallys shoulder lightly and ran over. Wally rubbed it nonetheless and followed him broadly smiling.

"I swear he may be one of the best archers but Roy always failed these." he grinned upon a memory that had just came in his mind. Billy payed for one game and let the gallery owner prepare the air pressure gun. He looked at Wally from the corner of his eye. "Really?" he asked and Wally nodded "Really. When he couldn't hit he always complained that the guns were broken or just old and bent. It was really funny." Captain Marvel got the gun back and Wally watched him aiming.

Thinking of Roy kind of left a stitch in his heart. They were seeing each other rarely these days although he, Dick and Roy used to be best friends. Wally could go blaming the Justice League for that now, but he didn't. He always tried to reach Red Arrow but whenever he did, the older red-head would ditch him and hang up. He needed to change that. He really missed Roy as a friend. He missed going to that old, shabby diner in Star City just to laugh at other costumers, he missed hearing Roy complaining about all kinds of different stuff. He even missed his cursing. Silently he let out a sigh. As he knew Roy, the young man probably was at said diner already. Or maybe he wasn't because he thought it was no fun without him and Dick? Somehow, Wally wished that. Somehow he wished going to that diner was a Only-Together-Thing. Like the weekly DVD evening he had with Dick at Wayne-Manor. Even that didn't took place this week.

Before he could get any more depressing thoughts a giant plush panda bear was shoved into his arms. "Nooo grumpy faces, Wally!" Billy called grinning and Wally blinked at the plushed animal. It was almost as tall as he was. "For me?" he asked and Marvel grinned "Well sure. Imagine how this would look in the Hall of Justice!" suddenly the black haired had to laugh hard upon the imagination of the giant panda sitting in Batmans chair in the meeting hall. Wally laughed hard too. The picture was just too good to ignore. Especially Batmans face. Chuckling they walked on until they saw every stance on the fair. Passing the whole fair and trying out every carousel there was took them a good three hours. Eventually they reached the Ferris wheel. "Dude!" Wally stared at his wallet "I swear I'm spending my last dollars on that Ferris wheel." he said and showed the almost empty wallet to Billy who returned the presentation. "Me too. But you know what? All that sugar cotton and the sugared almonds were TOTALLY worth it." he laughed and rubbed his stomach. Wally nodded in agreement "Though you were super pale when we were out of that Jetpack thing!" he grinned and Captain Marvel pointed on the carousel that would swing from right to left until it would stop at the highest point and you'd hang head over heels in mid-air. "Because that was massive!" the hero defended himself like a little boy as they took some steps in the Ferris wheel raw. Wally couldn't help but start laughing again. Captain Marvel had just looked to ridiculous. He had been all pale - /No he was green./ Wally thought grinning – and was swaying dangerously. The sugared almonds however had stayed within his stomach. "I'm used to high pressure." he grinned. They both payed a ticket for the Ferris wheel and entered the cable car. They even stuffed the panda in it.

"He still needs a name." Marvel said and pointed on the plush. Wally looked at him and pulled a face. "You're right. Uuuhm...I want it to be a she." he said and Marvel rose an eyebrow. "Okay? Then..uh how about Ming?"

"Generic."

"Pao?"

"Nope."

"Chop?"

"No."

"Suey?"

"Going through a Chinese menu?"

Marvel laughed "Okay." he said and rose a hand. "Let me think with the wisdom of Solomon." now Wally rose his eyebrow. "Solomon never had to think of names for a plush pandas." he said dryly. Marvel tried not to laugh which caused him to pull his lips down in an awkward manner and his eyebrows together. His younger companion stared and started laughing hard. Wrapping his arm around his hurting side he gasped for air. "What are you laughing about?" Marvel asked pouting and Wally wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "You should have seen your face, seriously. Too bad I don't have a cellphone with me right now!" he laughed and breathed deep. Leaning back he looked over the lit city when they reached the highest point of the wheel. "I guess Ming is fine as a name." he said and Marvel stretched his tongue out. "Well thanks. And here I was trying really hard." Wally couldn't help but continue smiling. That evening was the best he has had in what felt like ages. "Hey...Billy?" Wally gently caressed Mings furry nose and looked up at the hero, that returned the look. "Yeah?" the canary speedster looked over Fawcett City for a moment. "Thanks." he said and looked back at him.

"Thanks for that evening. It felt really good."

Marvel grinned now too "No problem. I think you really deserved it after all you've been through." he said. The Ferris wheel got back in motion, bringing them down so they could leave the cable car.

"Back to the cave?" Wally asked. He felt he had too much energy. All that lying around and doing nothing kept his energy together and now it was pushing to get out. He had already noticed it in the cable car. His leg was wobbling up and down fast. So fast as if it couldn't wait to start running. Captain Marvel nodded. "You look impatient." he said and pointed on his twitching leg. Wally couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. "Sorry. Think we could run a little?" he asked him and Marvel laughed "Kid Flash asking me for a race?"

Wally smirked. "You think mercury can keep up with speedforce?" he asked. They had left the fair already and went around the corner of a house into a dark alley. Marvel undressed, revealing his super-hero outfit. He stuffed the clothes into the bag he had won on the fair and pulled it over. The speedster zipped his jacket, put on his hood and warmed himself up. After he was finished, he cracked his fingers. "Okay! I'm good to go." he said "See you in a while then." with that he ran off. Captain Marvel was startled for a second, but he grabbed Ming nonetheless "HEY! No fair!" he called and set off flying as well.

He tried. He really tried keeping up with Wally but the speedster was out of his view within moments.

The very moment Wally had started running he felt free. Free like he had never been before. With a cry of joy he teared his hood down to feel the rush in his hair. Noone would recognize him anyway. Everytime his feet lightely hit the ground, he felt like he could just jump and start flying. By doing it all the time, he had almost forgot how good running could feel. Why he had always loved it.

He was on his own and only his heart and his feet decided where he would go. Obstacle did not exist. He just jumped over them or made way for them. His eyes teared from the wind, but he didn't bother rubbing them away. Wally couldn't keep that smile off his face.

His grin even grew more. There was a loud crash when he broke through soundbarrier. He knew that sound all too well. But his energy was still there and there were more were it came from. All that energy that had boiled up just flowed into his feet, making him run even faster.

Every colour seemed so much brighter and so much sharper when he broke the lightspeedbarrier. He just glanced at his surroundings for a second. Where was Captain Marvel? He surely already lost him but he didn't care. He was just running, that was all that mattered.

When he crossed the timebarrier everything around him seemed slow. So slow that Wally felt the need to stop and laugh at everyone for being so slow. For never reaching the future as fast as he would. For that one moment he loved being one jump ahead of the others. Because he knew he was. Only uncle Barry was as fast as him but uncle Barry wasn't. There was only him and the running. That was all that mattered. He had never crossed the timebarrier before but – MAN! – it was a fantastic feeling to run faster then _time_.

He didn't knew that there were still two barriers waiting for him. He was proud on himself that he had even made it to the timebarrier. Suddenly, he forgot where he was running too. Was this even still his time? Or...

"Did I...just crushed the dimensional barrier?" he asked himself. There was so much energy. Still, although he had run that fast and that far.

There was another crush and suddenly Wally was surrounded by flashes. Golden and scarlet flashes sparkled around him but didn't touch him. He stared at the non-existing walls, at the wide space around him. Realization hit him hard.

That was the place Barry had always warned him about. The place he was never supposed to reach. At least not as a teenager.

The Speedforce.


	5. Speedforce

**And on with the angst. I hope you are not annoyed by all the repetitions. I just tried to show you what ran through Wallys mind in that very moments.**

**Enjoy and again thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh and...no new How Long Is Forever chapter this week I'm afraid as I was being busy. And I want the chapters there to be really really good. Gotta try hard. Enjoy airplanes for the time being. Might be uploading another One-Shot as apology ;D short chapter I guess**

He ran into the Speedforce. Wally was amazed. He had stop running and just stood there idle. Finally he took some steps and forgot how he got here.

It wasn't the only thing he forgot.

What was his name again? How old was he?

He just stood there and stared. Everything faded away. His name, his age, his family, his home. Even words and other tiny things. What did colors look like? What was red, yellow, black?

He forgot the feeling of the sun on his face or the wind in his hair. There was only one thing he felt. _Energy._ Everything around him was so full of energy. He could practically reach out his hand and touch it. He did reach out his hand and touched it. The energy sent heavy chills through his whole body and very close down his spine. It felt just so good. Suddenly everything else didn't matter anymore.

Faces appeared in front of him. Were that his friends? He couldn't even tell the difference between boy and girl. All that mattered was the energy that ran through his body. What was that kid wearing on his face? Was it a mask? Why was it wearing a mask? Who were the others? Names, colors, genders, everything faded away. Energy. All he wanted was the energy. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. He only felt that _energy_. Regardless of the fact that he couldn't feel his legs anymore, he took a step closer to the energy.

He wanted it so badly. Faces faded. He lost sight of the kid.

Had it been important to him? Did he even care? No he didn't. He just wanted the energy. God there was so much of it.

He felt it. Just one step closer and he could entirely grab it. One step closer and all of it would be his. For all time. It would become a part of him and he would become a part of it.

A voice called something. Was it a name? Was it even a word. Was someone calling for him? He didn't care, just like before. Just one more step. He already felt it in his body. Felt the amount of energy that made his heart pump so fast it nearly jumped out of his chest. He easily gave up every precious memory of his. He just wanted that energy so bad. Again someone was calling him but the sound didn't reach his heart.

It was so addicting. He didn't wanted to be weak anymore. One more step, why wouldn't his feet move? He would never be depended again. He could just run free, faster then any other in the universe. He'd truly be the fastest man alive. The only one fastest person in the entire cosmos. Everything would be so much easier.

"WALLY!" someone grabbed his arm violently and pulled him back.

Barry stared at his nephew in shock. Or what was left of his nephew. Dull green eyes stared at him, no life in them. The younger speedster was nearly gone, his hand reached out into the energy. Barry knew how Wally felt. Speed, force and energy, all of that was addicting, but also very dangerous. He knew his nephew did not recognize him. He probably didn't even felt his touch. He just felt that he was held back. Flashs mind however was racing. How the hell did Wally get in here without his body breaking from the pressure? Could he have possibly run fast enough to enter the Speedforce? Was it possible for Wally? "Wally! Let your arm down, right now! You don't belong here!" he grabbed the speedsters shoulder and pushed his arm down. The flashes cracked and sparkled around them but did no harm. Determined Barry pulled Wally back, away from the addicting energy, away from losing everything and into his arms. "Sorry kiddo." he whispered unheard and misunderstood to him. Then he swung his foot and gave him a very hard kick in the gut, literally kicking his nephew out of the speedforce. He exhaled when the boy vanished in front of his eyes and he felt him out. But then he stared. Where did Wally fell out? Where had he been anyway? Barry shook his head.

/Iris./ he had to get out of the Speedforce first before he could worry about Wally. Iris. He just thought about his wife. There weren't much more memories anyway. A price you had to pay upon entering the Speedforce. You forgot everything. And unless you had a person to hold dear and to hold on – he and Max Mercury (self-pronounced Zen-Master of the Speedforce) had baptized those persons _lightning rod _jokingly – you could never leave the Speedforce on your own again. Flash closed his eyes. He did feel the energy. But Iris was more important. Iris and his daughter. His daughter that will be called Nelly. They mattered. They were _all _that mattered. The scarlet speedster started vibrating.

Red Arrow was concentrated. Missing was not an option. He knew just one hit would be enough to prevent that women from being robbed and probably raped. Piece of cake. He did that all the time if he wasn't busy with being angry.

Right now he was both. Angry and busy. Robin had called him yesterday. At first Roy was annoyed. Kindergarten-boy bothering him. He had thought the black-head just wanted to chit-chat as per usual but judging to his serious sound, he knew it had to be something different. Then he told him about Wally. Told him that his dad had batted him and eventually threw him out of the house. Told him that Wally was intimidated and insecure. That wasn't an option.

Roy tried to keep telling himself that he wasn't close to this two boys. But he knew damn well that they were like little brothers to him and he knew damn well that he could not ignore that feeling. And he was sure as hell that he needed to have a word or two with that Rudolph West. Wallys so called father. He snorted and tightened his bow. Just one shot. Sometimes that was all that was needed. He breathed deep. But your spirit into the arrow Ollie had taught him. Be the arrow and you never miss your aim. Thinking of Ollie made him angrier. He knew there was no point in being angry right now but it helped him. In the moment he wanted to let go of the arrow someone behind him crashed onto the roof. Roy winced and let go, causing the arrow to miss the aim. The archer let out a frustrated scream. Though he did saved the women – that were using the distraction to escape – the robber could escape as well. "WHO-?" he rushed around and was stopped in his tracks when he saw the red-head he had just thought about kneeling on the ground coughing and vomiting blood.


	6. How To Be A Speedster

**Finally a new chapter. I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. I'll try to write another one this evening. Also I'm not entirely sure where this FF goes...so..well. XD I just don't know so you're probably as suprised as me.**

**I hope your christmas will be fine.**

**Enjoy~**

Star City

10th July 00:43 EDT -

Roy stared at Wally for some heart-freezing moments. Where did he come from? How did he got here? Then he saw all the blood and also saw that it was coming from his mouth. "Wally! What happened?" _Are you okay? _Was obviously out of place. He crossed the little distance between the two of them and reached for his com.-link.

"_Red Arrow to Robin, do you copy? Mind telling me what's going on? How comes Wally's in Star City coughing up blood?" _he asked with a hurrying voice. First there was static but then he heard Robins voice "_Wally's doing what? What are you talking about, Red? I don't know what's going on?" _he responded and Roy growled. How came Robin didn't know what Wally was doing? These two were ALWAYS together, sometimes even during school time, when Robin had a day off and decided to visit Wally in school. And now he didn't know what was going on? How was that possible? Wally seemed in a bad shape and he was wearing civvies. He shook his head and knelt down next to his younger friend. Only he knew what had happened to him.

"Wally?" he asked once more and put his hand on his back. The younger speedster was shaking. His entire upper body hurt as if a hundred daggers stuck in it and his head was spinning. He rose his hand and wiped the blood from his mouth, cracking a weak smile "Hey Red.." he said and coughed once more "Sorry." Red Arrow frowned and wondered what he was apologizing for. He found out moments after as the younger one lost conscious and fell to the side, right into Roys muscled arms. Holding him close, he also saw the huge bruise on Wallys face, the bangs under his eyes and pulled a face. Crap, he got angrier. He should have been there for that kid. Damn, he was his little brother after all. That kind of brother he would claim was adopted but loved him anyway.

He put his arm around Wallys shoulder, slipped the other under his knees and lifted him bride-style. Why was he holding the ragged-breathing speedster tight all of the sudden?

"Don't worry kid", he found himself whispering "I got you." Though he did wanted to talk to Wally, he wasn't expecting it to be that sudden and that harsh. He focused on the canary speedster now and was unsure what to do. Bringing Wally to the hospital seemed like a good idea. On the other hand it wasn't. Wally was a Meta after all and Roy didn't know how Barry handled him when he was hurt. So he decided to bring him to the next zeta-tube and into the cave.

Mt. Justice

10th July 2:03 EDT -

"_Recognized B04 Red Arrow_

_B03 Kid Flash._"

Captain Marvel let out a sigh of relief when he heard that words. Flash had been there already and had been yelling at him for about an hour now.

Shazams chosen had never seen the scarlet speedster that upset before. Upon the electronic announcement both justice league heroes turned around immediately "Wally!" Barry called the moment he caught sight of his nephew in Roys arms. "Where did you find him?" he asked and took him over.

The only thing left to be seen was a red gust of wind when Barry flashed into the medical wing of the Mountain, not even letting Roy answer. The fact that there was blood dripping from Wallys mouth was alarming enough.

He laid him down on a stretcher and examined him closely.

Upon opening his jacket he couldn't help but smile when he discovered the Central City shirt he had given him two years ago. A moment later he started feeling bad. This shouldn't have happened. He and Wally were supposed to be camping and Wally shouldn't be laying on this bed bleeding from the corner of his mouth. He should have went to the fair with him instead of Billy. It should have been him he was having a race with.

Barry bid his lip and carefully pulled his shirt up, just to let out a little gasp. There was a bruise the size of an pumpkin on his chest, on top of his lungs. He stared at it in horror when he realized what this bruise was about.

"Internal bleeding.." he whispered and reached for his com.-link.

"Flash to Watchtower, do you copy?" he asked with a distressed voice.

"Martian Manhunter here, what's the matter?" the martian – who had watchduty - answered while Flash zipped through the medical wing "Wally's got internal bleeding and I could need a helping hand here." he called.

"I'm on my way." was the simple respond.

Some minutes later Martian Manhunter appeared with some doctors from the watchtower's medical wing. Rachel Miller – who had started working in the tower not so long ago – hushed them out. Friendly but determined. "I know you are worried Flash, but you would be more of a hindrance here then a help." she said and put her hand on his shoulder. Reassuring. "Don't worry", she said with a gentle smile "You discovered it quite early. He will be fine." one of the doctors called her name and she looked over. "Now, please go." finally she closed the door and left Barry and J'onn standing outside.

Meanwhile, the mentors that were still in the cave and their respective teen-heroes entered the hallways. These happened to be Batman and Robin as well as Green Arrow and Artemis.

Barry was pacing in front of the medical wing and yelling at Captain Marvel again. "Flash what happened?" Batman asked with his baritone voice and looked at the upset speedster. Flash took a deep breath and brushed through his gold-blond hair. He had pulled down his cowl some minutes ago, a tired yet angry expression on his square face.

"What have you done?" he asked Captain Marvel upset and walked pass Green Arrow to face the younger hero. He looked at Barry with an apologetic look "Flash..listen I'm really sorry. I..I didn't mean him to get hurt. I just wanted to cheer him up."

"You should have kept up with him! He's young and impatient there is so much that could have happened!"

"I don't think that I even know WHAT happened, Flash, I'm sorry." Marvel looked at him and for a moment he looked like that little child he actually was. He really didn't mean Wally to get hurt. He had been so proud when Wally offered him the race with that radiant smile on his face. How could he have even guessed that something like this would happen? Whatever had happened, neither Billy nor everybody else really knew what hurt Wally. J'onn tried to calm Barry down, but when it came down to his nephew, there was hardly a way to calm him down.

"Just what has happened?" Olliver asked in between the fight.

"He ran into the Speedforce for god's sake!" Barry yelled "He could have died in there!" he turned back to continue yelling at Captain Marvel.

Batman took a step forward. "He did _what_?"

"What?" was all Green Arrow could think of to say.

Finally Flash turned to his colleagues taking a deep breath. "Apparently Captain Marvel and Kid Flash had a race. But instead of just simply be faster then him, Wally ran straight into the Speedforce!"

Batman and Green Arrow stared at him and there was a moment of bewildered silence.

A long moment.

Finally Artemis dared to speak up. "What's the Speedforce?" she asked and instantly regretted it as all heroes gazed at her, as if they were wondering where she came from. Robin bit his lip. "It's what gives them their speed and strength to do whatever they can." he quickly explained.

Now M'gann said something too. When she heard that her uncle had entered the mountain, she came flying over as well. "Then why's it dangerous for Wally to enter?"

Flash closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Quickly he looked over to the medical wing's door and considered how much he could tell them without embarrassing Wally and making them understand in the same time.

"Let's go in the kitchen." he finally said. There was a nod and everyone followed him.

"Okay, I have to explain that." Barry said when everyone had sat down.

"As Robin said, the Speedforce is what gives us strength. But it is so much more. Basically, I am the Speedforce." everyone looked at him for some moments and Barry couldn't help but smile weakly. Epic.

"You all know how Wally and I got our powers?" Another nod. "No I don't." Artemis and M'gann said. "Back to the roots it is then." Flash said while he was standing in front of them. There was no way he could sit down now.

"I work as a forensic. In a stormy night I was working on a case when a flash struck my laboratory. I was sprayed with chemicals and lost conscious. When I woke up in the morning, I could run faster then lightspeed." he explained and M'gann and Artemis rose their eyebrows.

"And..how did Wally get them?" Megan asked and Barry smiled.

"Wally used to be a huge fan of the Flash, ever since he was a child. When his aunt brought me home for the first time, he was asking me various question. Somehow we weren't really able to become friends until I find out that he was a Flash-fan. So I promised him I could make him see the Flash."

"Seriously? Cliche much?" Artemis asked and Barry laughed.

"So I ran around the block two rounds, then I put on my Flash suit and went meeting with Wally, spent an entire day with him and finally showed him what chemicals I was sprayed with. And then..well it had started raining and another flash hit."

Robin let out a hysterical laugh "I still laugh whenever I hear it. Honestly you two are so stupid." he laughed and Barry couldn't help but smile. "Okay, granted, it maybe wasn't the smartest idea. But that's the way Wally became Kid Flash. Now you see, from the beginning Wally wasn't able to do the same things I could. For example you know whenever he tries vibrating through things he get's a bloody nose, right?" another nod from the group. "If I run into the Speedforce, I have to run even faster then time. This puts a high pressure on my body. I can cope with it. I was adult when I got my powers. But Wally isn't. His body is still growing and can't deal with the amount of pressure. That's why he's got the internal bleeding. Usually I try to teach him step by step." he explained.

And hell knew it wasn't easy to teach something like that if you didn't exactly knew how you do it your own.

"Then how comes you noticed he's inside the Speedforce?" Artemis asked. Barry breathed deep once more and looked to the side. "I said before I am the Speedforce, right? That just simply means that I created the Speedforce with my accident. I am the source of it." he explained and M'gann rose her eyebrow. That all sounded simple but she was sure it was far more complicated then Barry explained it. "So I felt him inside the force and hurried after him. Because once you enter the Speedforce you forget everything that is important to you. If you don't have a lightning rod, you can never get back. You're lost forever."  
>"Lightning Rod?" Robin now asked, who had not heard that before. Barry turned to the acrobat and nodded.<p>

"It's a person. The one person that is important too you, more important then anything else in the world. For me, it is my wife." he said and Robin gave a sound of understanding.

"Understandable." Batman said and Artemis winced. She had totally forgot that he was there!

"Now..Wally doesn't have such a person yet. That's why it's dangerous for him to enter." he finished his little speech.


	7. Brothers At Heart

**I'm sorry this update took SO long I had some private troubles. But I got chapter eight almost ready as well. We are close the end my friends. Only two more chapters to go.**

**But for now, enjoy the new. And sorry again!**

They fell silent after that, just waiting for the doctors to say that Wally was going to be okay. He had to be. Robin wasn't sure what he would do if he wouldn't. Red Arrow sat next to him, both in front of the medical wing. Barry was pacing again and the three of them were on their feet and at the door the moment it slid open and Rachel stepped out. "He's going to be okay. Fortunately, his super-healing has started and took a lot of work from us. Just give him three days of rest and he is going to be entirely fine." she said smiling and the three heroes let out a sigh.

"Now!" Red Arrow turned to look at Robin "Mind explaining me what exactly has happened on Independence Day?" he asked. Robin waved him along into the medical wing. They were so totally going to see Wally. On their way he gave him a quick summary about the events.

"Doesn't sound so good." Roy finally said. He knew what it was like to have troubles with your father. Biological or adopted didn't matter at that point. But in comparison to Wally, he knew how to handle it. He wasn't as fragile as him.

"I think we need to spend some time with him." Robin said and Roy rose his eyebrow. "Sounds like he's a pet." he said but Rob shook his head.

"No pet, but our brother."

Red Arrow stopped in his tracks and looked at the five years younger. Looks behind domino-masks were firm and serious. Finally, the older red-head nodded.

"Yeah." Now the two of them were smiling at each other. "But he's totally adopted. And you're Daddy's boy." Red Arrow said and Robin let out his typical laugh. "Yeaaaaah shouldn't I be the one adopted? You know the black hair and that?" he grinned and Red Arrow shook his head. "No you're Daddy's boy." he said once more as they entered Wallys room. The red-head was still sleeping but he looked fine. Even the bruise in his face wasn't there anymore.

"What do you think?" Roy said as they sat down on chairs next to Wallys bed. "You think his father is gonna let him go home after everything that has happened? Or will he..you know, stay here or with Barry?"

Robin huffed and dropped his shoulders.

"I honestly can't tell." gluing his look to the pale face of his freckled friend. He hated when his freckles stood out like a polar bears nose. It just didn't look right.

"Maybe everything will be fine in the end. We just have to wait for it."

They sat with Wally for the next three or four hours until they decided to go home, letting Wally sleep.

- Mt. Justice

13rd of July 14:06 EDT -

Wally was woken up by a heavy bag that landed on his stomach.

Actually, he had been awake before. He just now realized it. For a while he stared at his bag that sat on his body and finally looked up to the person that had put it there. A familiar red hair, tall and wearing a grumpy expression.

"Come on." Red Arrow said, crossing his arms and waited for Wally to get up and change into some clothes he could be seen with in public.

Only that the younger red hair didn't get the clue in the latest. "Err...this is my bag." he pointed out the obvious.  
>"I applause you for that later", Roy said dryly. "Will you get changed now, or not?" Wally still didn't know what was going on. "Why did you bring me my bag, I..my clothes are over there." he said and pointed over. Just like to prove his words, he stood up and got changed into the clothes he had been wearing when he was on the fair.<p>

He felt completely fine. Physical that was.

And he had no freaking clue why he had been in the medical bay in the first place. Nobody told him, but he was fine. He'd find out sure enough.

"Now that monsieur had changed, we're going." Roy said and shoved the bag into Wallys arms.

He swore he had never seen the canary speedster wearing a dumber expression then he did right now. "Going where?" he asked confused. Roy shrugged and turned around, holding up some keys. "Home. Where else?"

Wally frowned "Home as in..Star City?" he nearly creaked out and Roy nodded. "My place' better then this here I thought." he simply said, not looking at the fifteen years. Almost as if he was a little embarrassed.

Wally still stared at Roy, at Red Arrow, at the young man that had denied them for so long. And suddenly he was offering him a place to stay? _Call it a deal._ He thought and threw his bag over his shoulder, stepping next to Red Arrow grinning.

"Alright let's go then." he said. He was happy. He could stay with Roy. He never thought that this would ever happen. Roy looked at him from the side and let out a snort, but Wally knew it was a laugh. "Don't expect too much." he said. "Oh I won't." Wally hummed.

- Star City

13rd of July 15:10 EDT -

Roy didn't really know when he had made the decision to invite Wally home. Was it his situation? Was it the fact that he couldn't stand seeing Wally sitting in that gruesome, cold room in the Mountain? Or was it just the fact that he wanted to watch Wally? That he wanted to keep him safe?

The only thing he knew was, that it had to be like that. He felt better when he knew Wally was somewhere secure. Together they climbed the tight staircase of the apartment house. The stairs were old and squee under their every step. The lightning bulb flickered some times before it went off entirely. Roy let out a growl. "We've been changing that bulb the third time this week now. I'm not gonna do it a fourth time." he dug through the bags attached to his belt and found his keys. Wally looked around curiously and for the first time wondered how Roy actually payed everything. He knew he had just finished High School and was now taking a year off to focus on his super-hero career but he wasn't getting money from the league, did he?

Roy kicked an old newspaper to the side as they entered his one-room-apartment. The curtains were pulled shut.

The room that Roy was calling home now was nothing compared to the Queen-Household. His flat had overall the size of Ollivers living room. Wally had been at Roys old place two times before and pretty much remembered all the features. While his room in Green Arrows house had been bright and well furnished, his apartment was dark, the wallpaper was loose in one corner and revealed the concrete wall underneath it. Countless unpacked boxes were stuffed into one corner and the other corner was filled with Roys untidy bed. A shirt lay on top of the mess, probably his sleeping shirt. The last corner served as a kitchen, but it only had a refrigerator, a table with a sink and a microwave. Empty cereal-boxes were distributed all across the floor. In the middle of the room was a little sofa-table and a bottlegreen sofa that looked worn out. The little table was crowned with a TV the size of Wallys PC-monitor. On a shelf above his bed stood a CD-Player. A single, open door let to the tiny bathroom, barely big enough to fit a toilet, a basin and a shower in it.

Suddenly, Roy felt awkward. It was the best thing he could effort with the money he got. And he knew it was nothing to what Wally was used to do. Just what the hell did he thought? "It's really not-"

"Cool." he looked at the younger red-head surprised who was smirking. "Wh-What?" - "It's cool." Wally said once more, dropping his bag at the entrance and eventually dropping himself on the sofa. "Love it."

Roy was staring at him some more seconds, before laughing and nodding. "Thanks." he said and walked over to one of the boxes. Casually, he put down his mask and put his bow, quiver and the rest of utilities into an empty box. Finally he pulled out a pair of red track pants and a black hoodie and got changed.

"So what's the big plan?" Wally asked after Roy took a seat next to him. "What do you mean?" the archer replied, causing the speedster to make a protruding hand gesture. "I'm sure you can't afford the amount of food I _have _to eat." he pointed out and Roy stared at him blankly.

Wally was right.

As much as he liked the red-head, he was eating an abnormal amount of food every day. Plus Roy had to eat something too. There was a long awkward silence between the two of them. "We'll...we'll figure something out." Roy finally said and pulled his knees into tailor seat, reaching for a remote on his sofa-table to turn on the CD-Player. _Paradise-City _from Guns'n'Roses started echoing through the room.  
>"Is it strange that I hear this sentence more often then I should?" Wally asked quietly, causing the archer to shift uncomfortably in his seat.<p>

Suddenly he wasn't too sure about what he had planned. Good intentions aside, he couldn't effort living with Wally for too long. And they both knew. "Listen Wally I know your life is bothering you right now, and I want to help you. Even if you can't stay here long until that time, we will find you a place to stay. I promise." he said. Wally leaned back and locked his eyes with Roys.

"Wally...I heard what Rudy did. And I seriously want to deck him in the face for it. I WILL do it. But until that time, you'll stay here." he said and put his hand to Wallys shoulder.

He returned the gaze and hung his head "Thanks Roy.." he quietly replied.

For a moment he felt the need to slap himself. Why were his eyes burning? He didn't want to cry, not in front of Roy. On the other hand – why not? Wasn't it Roy, of all people, who understood his situation the most? Didn't he often break into fights with Olliver? Before he could even think about it more than a second, tears were rolling down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut. Could there be a more embarrassing situation?

Roy looked at the usually cheerful speedster and frowned. This was wrong. Everything about this picture was wrong. Wally shouldn't be sitting on his sofa crying at all! He should be at home and he, Roy and Dick should be chatting on IMS but he shouldn't be here like that.

"Sorry..." Wally whispered and rubbed his eyes but suddenly the older put him into an embrace. Wally wide his eyes and stared at the wall behind them. What was going on all of the sudden? Roy would never hug him.

He did when they were younger, just little hugs of comfort once in a while but he had stopped doing then when he had turned fifteen.

And now he was giving him one these comfort hugs. And Roy didn't even feel awkward about it.

"Wally listen", Roy quietly said in his ear "you're not alone." he continued. "I'm with you. Rob is. The team is and Barry is."

"Barry's gonna have a child soon."

Roy shook his head furiously and grabbed Wallys shoulders.

"Look at me. Nothing will happen. Barry is not going to forget about you. He's gonna have the baby and he's gonna have you. You're going to be a family."

Wally wanted to believe that. He really did. But up to now, Barry had not shown much of his fathers qualities. And he couldn't help but be disappointed about it. Why had he not offered him to stay in Central City with him instead of Keystone City or the mountain? Why did he not call?

Why was it Roy there when he woke up in he medical bay?

Just where was his uncle?

He was with his family now anyway. With his big brother. Who had offered him a place to stay. Who did not let him down and who would never leave him in distress. Wally was sure of that.

"You know what we gonna do now?" the archer asked, causing the speedster to jerk out of his thoughts. Clover green locked with dark brown. "We're gonna go have a word with your so called father. I wanted to do that for a while now, anyway."

Wally stared at him.

"You serious? I-I mean Keystone's like a four hours ride from Star City and a two hours run."

Roy face-palmed. "Are we heroes and use zeta-tubes or are we not?" he asked and finally, a grin broke on Wallys face.

"Alright let's do this."

They took Star City's zeta-tube and got transported to Keystone City. Another half an hour later, they stood in front of the west-household. Roy brought his fist down repeatedly against the door bell, waiting for Rudolph to open the door. They could hear him yelling at Mary on the inside but both shut up immediately when they heard the rang. Finally the door slightly opened and Rudolph gazed out, baring his teeth at the sight of his sons friend.

"Go away." he snarled and wanted to shut the door but Roy quickly put his foot in between frame and door. He put his hand to the wood and pushed the door open.

"I think we need a word, Mr. West." he said with an equally aggressive tone. "Hitting your wife, hitting your son? Throwing him out? He's fifteen, what would you have done if he had an accident?" he continued and walked inside, followed by Wally who was looking at his father reproachfully.

"He cannot be hurt, can he? With his accelerated healing. Nothing ever happens." Rudy snarled and glared at him.

"Of course I can!" Wally called angrily.

"If I'm low on fuel then my powers drop. I was low on fuel that day. I could have ended up in an accident."

Rudolph let out a laugh. "Hah! And here I thought you were the same as your stupid uncle."

He had never been particularly fond of his sisters choice. Though he, Mary and of course Wally had been to their wedding, he had not bothered hiding how much he despised the Allen.

"Turns out you were just a lame copy of him."

Wally gritted his teeth. His father didn't know but he had touched a sore point. Wally had always been afraid that he wasn't enough. That his friends and the league didn't see him as much more then just a copy of the Flash. A copy that always had to eat in order to keep running, that couldn't vibrate through things without getting a bloody nose and that couldn't enter the speedforce without his inner organs collapsing.

Barry said it was a matter of practice. And he'd teach him when he was ready.

But Wally would never be ready and Barry would never teach him. How could he?

Most people didn't know that Barry had found out about most of his abilities by accident almost all the time.

Running faster then lightspeed? Begun with an anxious twitch of his foot.

Vibrating through things? Long night in the lab and a cup of coffee.

Speedreading? Got up too late and needed to read through a file case fast.

Coincidences.

A speedsters life was full of them.

But coincidences could not be repeated. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe he was just that? A lame copy after all?

"He's not." Roys voice snapped him back into reality.

"Wally is so much more then just his powers." the archer said sternly "He's kind and generous and he'd do anything for his friends. You don't know what you've done and Wally's doing best if he never returns to you."

Big, clover green eyes stared at the archer in disbelief. He never knew Roy was thinking all of this about him.

"I pity you, Rudolph." Red Arrow continued.

"I pity that you will never realize how amazing your son is." Roy turned to look at Wally, nodding and walking out.

Wally cast a quick, final glance at his father and followed his big brother then. They went down the front garden but Wally stopped a few steps before they reached the sidewalk.

Roy noticed when he was at the end of the garden, looking over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

Wally still looked at him as if he could not believe what just has happened.

"Thank you."

The archer frowned.

"You seem to fail to notice one essential thing." he said after a short pause, now fully turning around to face the read head.

"We may not be related in blood but I was, am and always will be your big brother. And it's my job to protect you." he snorted and looked to the side.

"I'll punch you if you hug me, this is awkward enough as it is." he growled.

"Let's get something to eat to fill that black hole you call stomach."

Wally laughed and caught up to him.


	8. Immer Für Immer

**Oh god guys. Last chapter. Only an epilog following soon. I hope you enjoy.**

**Just in case anyone has a tumblr, this here is mine : ht tp:/ /sen no kotoba. Tumblr. Com / **

**I will be posting a tracklist for Airplanes too and maybe for the other stories too. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter, thank you for sticking around. I love ya all, you gave me some good feelings. Although there still is an epilogue comin' I'm getting all feelings here, sorry.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Guitar riffs next to his ear.

_Ooh, looking like another Bob Marley Day_

_Hitting from the bong like a diesel train_

_and I'm done with hanging out this afternoon._

Roy was snoring. God he sounded like he wanted to lop an entire forest. Wally was sound asleep and usually not even hell could wake him up. Given. Hell in that very moment was a ringtone right next to his ear that made him jerk up. The young speedster reached out for his cellphone. "What...?" he mumbled into the speaker and a cheerful voice responded:  
>"<em>Wally? Where are you? I pick you up, I've got fantastic news!<em>" He blinked and frowned.

"Uncle Barry? What's going on? What news?"

"_I won't spoil the surprise, so where are you?_"

Speedster or not Wally couldn't really understand his uncle in this situation. "Err...I'm at Roys place in Star City." he named the address.

"_I'll be there in an hour, get into your suit!_" Barry hung up and Wally stared at the display, that now showed a vintage Green Lantern logo.

"What just happened?" he mumbled and sat up. His hair stood up in every possible direction and he couldn't get himself to properly open his eyes.

"Roy.." no reaction.

"Roy!" he snored once.

"Red Arrow!" Finally Roy jerked up "What?" he asked "Breakfast. Barry called said he'd pick me up. He had some news." Wally said and pushed the blankets aside "What news?" Roy asked and rubbed his eyes. "How would I know he didn't tell me." Wally replied and walked over to the refrigerator to reach for the box of cereals which was already empty. Lazily he threw it over his shoulder and looked for something else but could only find a bag of eggs in the fridge.

Roy didn't have a heard so Wally filled a bowl with some water, put the eggs in and put them into the microwave. He added a cover and started the device. Along some breadrolls from yesteray morning he put the last bits of butter along with two knifes and some salt on the table.

Finally Roy got out of his blankets too and Wally rose his head just in time to see the older bumming against the wooden door frame of the bath room. He had his forehead still against the wood "Ow.." he snarled and Wally started laughing "Breakfasts done." he giggled and Roy showed him the finger as he walked into the bathroom. Wally made kissing sounds "I love you too." he grinned and walked over as the eggs were ready. "Barry said I should get into my suit, so maybe its a suprise mission or an interview." he heard Roy laugh through the door "You don't honestly think someone would invite **you** to an interview." unseen to him Wally mocked his attitude "I'm not the one throwing the hat." he said "And normally, no one wants to interview a lone ranger like you are."

In that moment, Roy opened the door and went over to the sofa now wearing a fresh pair of boxers and a new shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't get invitations because I don't _want_ to be interviewed. I am not Superman and I am certainly not Flash." The archer growled. "But your jealous." wally said.

Roy turned on the TV

"I'm not." he said grabbed a bread roll and cut it open.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are."

"No!"

"Du-uh you are."

"Wally..."

"I can do thisforever~"

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"I figured."

Despite their little not-so-serious fight, they spent the breakfast in peace. Finally Wally got up and changed into his suit but left his cowl down. "Anything on the news?" He asked pulling his boots in place. "Nothing... just some robberies in Metropolis and Fawcett City, none of our business." Red Arrow replied, zapping through the channels. He stuck with Ben 10.

There was nothing better then the morningg cartoons.

"Stupid." Wally said, huffing some hair out of his face. Just when he got comfortable on the sofa, someone knocked the door and Wally went over finding his uncle standing there. "You good to go, kid?" He asked "Grab your bag, we're going home."

Even after shower and breakfast, Wally still didn't know what was going on. "What...errr.. okay... but what?" he walked back in disappointed that it apparently was not an interview "I'll tell you." Flash grinned and looked at him now pulling down his cowl in an over dramatic way. Wally could tell he was in a good mood.

"We. Just. Signed. The. Adoption. Papers."

Silence.

Everything in the one room apartment was embraced in silence.

Barry beamed at his nephew.

No... at his _son_.

Wally stared at him for awhile. What did he say? Did they really...? "Iris and I were trying to adopt you for a few months now, but they kept refusing to allow us. Then we told them about what happened on independence day and they finally agreed so we-"

Flash was silenced by his son who just hugged him suddenly and stayed in that hug for a speedsters eternity.

Everything was alright. Suddenly everything was alright! All of his fears were gone. In his uncles arms he felt home.

No... in his fathers arms.

The one thing he had felt ever since Iris had brought Barry home for the first time had now become law banned to a piece of paper for eternity. Wally wanted to have that paper so badly to put it in a frame and hang it on his ceiling for it to be the last thing he'd see before he falls asleep and the first thing he'd see when waking up.

"Thank you." he whispered and squeezed his eyes hut. "Thank you, Dad." Barry laughed and wrapped his arms around him "Its alright, kid. I'm so happy it finally worked." he said and put his hand on his shoulder "Lets get home." Wally turned around and grinned at Roy.

The archer returned the grin. "Oh the cheese. Now hurry up speedster." he said and hit his shoulder. If possible Wallys grin grew even bigger "Thanks for taking him in, Roy. Make sure to come around anytime soon, Iris is gonna cook." Roy smiled "Cant miss on that, thanks Barry." he said and laughed.

Wally couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't quite believe it. He was finally having a real family. Finally everything was going to be okay. Suddenly, he remembered an advice that Captain Marvel gave him once.

_Be good and good will follow._

Back then, Wally had said it sounded like a fortunes cookie quote but now, he agreed. He had been good, right? And good has followed. "So thanks, Roy. I'll treat you to a pizza once I settled negotiations about my pocket money with my Dad." The younger speedster grinned.

God this word rolled from his tongue _easily_ ant it sounded _so_ good in Barrys ears. _Natural_.

"It will be tough negotiations, though. The present party may not expect too much." The pale haired added and laughed.

They gave their regards and ran off.

Roy pulled a face and texted Dick.

Central City

14th July 10:28 EDT -

Wally rushed to his aunts... _mothers_ side and hugged her "Thanks, thanks! God thank you so much, Mom!"

At first, Iris was a little overwhelmed about him but her frown of surprise quickly turned into a warm smile and she returned the embrace awkwardly because of the huge stomach between the two of them. There were only three weeks left until little Nelly would be born.

She loved how easily it was to hear Wally say Mom.

It sounded so right.

"You know what, Iris", Barry said as he changed back into civies "You and Nelly sit down and Wally and I will cook." Iris smiled and put her hand to her round belly. She could feel her daughter kicking her hand and laughed "I think I like the idea. At least Nelly does." she giggled.

She was pretty excited for the birth.

Just like Wally who could gladly get back to be riled up. Now that he finally had his place he looked really forward to the future. He followed his uncle to the kitchen "What do you want to cook?" he asked as he browsed through the shelves. "Pie?" Barry suggested "We have everything needed." he said and grinning and Wally agreed "Alright, but with music only." the red-head said and turned on the radio.

Iris knew once her two man were in the kitchen, the whole room was restricted area. And dare who entered anyway.

The next hour belonged to Barry and Wally only.

As said youngster knitted the dough for the pie he was grinning. He just couldn't wipe it off his face Barry stood next to him mirroring his face, preparing the filling for the pie. When a certain tune in radio came up, he elbowed his son and casually sang along:

"_You_", he pointed on Wally grinning "_change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch,<em>" he rolled his eyes "_I would know._

_And you over think_", he tapped Wallys head with his wooden spoon._  
>Always speak cryptically<br>I should know (know)  
>That you're no good for me <em>"

wally blinked at him but entered the song at the refrain as well, both men now in unison.

"_'__Cause you're hot, then you're cold  
>You're yes, then you're no<br>You're in, then you're out  
>You're up, then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>You don't really wanna stay  
>But you don't really wanna go<br>'Cause you're hot, then you're cold  
>You're yes, then you're no<br>You're in, then you're out  
>You're up, then you're down<em>."

Wally flipped the spoon out of his Dads hand into his, slid in front of the kitchen counter and sung the next lines.

"_We used to be  
>Just like twins, so in sync<em>",he stepped next to his Dad, leaned his shoulder on his and crossed his fingers.

"_The same energy  
>Now's a dead battery.<em>" he let his hand vibrate and die the shake off in rhythm of the song. Barry laughed at that and grabbed the spoon from his hand, taking over the next line.

"Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
>Now you're plain boring", he yawned and tapped his mouth with his hand while doing so. "<em>I should know<br>That you're not gonna change_~"

Wally reached for the egg beater and both men sang the refrain once more.

"_'Cause you're hot, then you're cold  
>You're yes, then you're no<br>You're in, then you're out  
>You're up, then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we-_

"**Barry**!"

Just in the middle of the song, Iris panicked scream pierced the air and both men winced looking at each other and flashed over to the living room.

Together they bust through the door.

"Mom!"

"Iris! Whats wrong?"

Iris had her arm tight around her stomach, she was trying to breath slow but instead she was shaken by another wave of pain "It's starting.." she gasped. Barry stared at her dumbstruck.

"W-What..? The baby..?" he stammered in utter surprise and even given situation Iris rolled her eyes. "No the watermelon! Of course the baby!" she called and let out a moan. Wally let out an amused snort.

Barry blinked for a moment

"Of course.. I.. uh.. the bag.."

"Screw the bag, hurry!"

"Just take her to the hospital, Dad, I'll follow with the bag." Wally said snapping his uncle out of his stare. The blonde looked at him nodding, helped Iris getting up and both disappeared in a streak of white.


	9. Epilog  Brightest Morning

_~Epilogue~_

-Fawcett City

21st August 14:45 EDT -

Billy Batson sat on the the sidewalk and huffed some of his ebony black hair out of his face. The day so far had been super bad. His week had been super bad. He got bad marks at school, had a fight with his best friend and had also got into trouble with Superman at the league. And now they were mad at him.

He couldn't go in his apartment because the stair broke in this morning and they were fixing it right now.

He sighed and rose his aching shoulders from their depressed position. Something went wrong in his life lately. His stomach was grumbling and he put a hand to it.

"I know buddy", he said "we just need to find something good, huh?"

"Having a rough day?" he heard someone ask and looked up. Against the sun he could make out the silhouette of a teenager about sixteen years old. The boy sat down next to him and Billy recognized him.

He had ginger hair, clover green eyes and a freckle-sprayed face. And he hold an ice-cream wafer in his hand. Strawberry and lemon taste. He could tell by the colour of the scoops. Billy sighed "More like a rough week.." he mumbled.

"Let me give you an advice. I speak from experience. The darker the night, the brighter the morning after."

Billy looked up to Wally. He was surprised but happy that Wally would say something like that. He knew he had it rough in the past weeks. But he couldn't tell him of course.

"How would you know?" he asked instead.

"I do. I've been through it."

"Wally! You coming or what?"

Both boys looked up when the male voice was calling for Wally. Billy quickly found the origin. Barry, Iris and her little daughter. Billy believed her name was Elenor. She was absurdly tiny in Iris arms as she was holding the girl close.

"Coming!" he called and took Billys hand. He put the wafer into his hand and stood up.

"Keep it. And cheer up. Life doesn't always stay dark!"

He ran over to his family and waved at the boy, grinning.

His life, for once, was the brightest morning he could imagine.

**Oh god this fanfiction is done. Thank you so much at all my reviewers and favourites. You are the best ^^ I hope you enjoyed.**

**Now I can focus on How Long Is Forever. In case you are interested in other of my works x3**

**Thank you so much again for sticking around.**


End file.
